I Need to Find Someone
by Mi-Chan13Xb
Summary: Mikima needs to find someone important to her. She has worked very hard in her studies and has become an advanced Ninja. By becoming one, she might just find that important someone.


Main character's pov ( to be revealed)

The day has final exam. If I get a high grade, I can skip a year and advance to ninja before my class mates. I walk to school, anxious to begin the test. After a month of studying, it was finally going to be paid off.

"Mikima-san!" one of the boys call, "are you ready for the big test today?"

"Why do you ask?" I turn and glare at him, " and why are you calling me by name?"

The boy whimpers a little, "W-well M-mikima- san, you never tell anyone your last name.."

"So if you don't now my name, don't EVER ADDRESS ME!" I yell at him.

I know, I was kinda harsh, but if I want to fulfill my goal, the only time that I will reveal my last name is when I meet a certain person. I get to class.

"Ok everyone!" The teacher announces, " Time for the Advancement Test! Remember, if you get advanced marks you can graduate to Ninja from here!"

_Ok Mikima, Don't sweat it. It will be more easier than throwing a kunai knife._

"Ready," teacher calls, "Begin!"

After the test, all the kids went home, probably worried about the test scores. I, however, went to an old house worrying about nothing. The test was way easier than I thought. No doubt, I'll get into Ninja early.

"Look There!" some random people whisper, " Isn't that the child who lives in the abandoned Uchiha house? I heard that the place is haunted. Yea, she must be possessed or something."

I hear that almost everyday. I don't mind it. If they think I'm possesed, then that's how they think. I just keep walking. When I get home, I lie down on one of the dusty old couches and sleep.

The next day:

I wake up from my slumber and get ready for school. Today's the day I will get my test scores back. I speed walk to school.

"Ok everyone!" the teacher anounces, "Only one person will be graduating to Ninja. That is: Mikima!"

Everyone stares at me. I just sigh.

"Congratulations Mikima, your group will be group 7." Teacher reads the paper, " your Jonin Leader is named Kakashi, so head here now. We will miss you!"

"Ok." I grab my bag, grab the information paper and leave.

I stand on one of the bridges in the village waiting for my group and sensei.

"ahh, so you are the new rookie, eh?" A voice asks.

I turn to see 3 kids about my age, maybe a year or two older.

I answer, "Yea. Who are you people?"

"I am on your team!" The one with orange hair says enthusiastically, "I am the super awesome leader, Naruto Uzumaki! This is the idiot loser, Sasuke Uchiha. And she is the lovely, beautiful, stunning-"

"Shut up, Idiot!" The girl in pink hair punches him in the head, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I see," I say quietly, "so where is sensei?"

"That idiot sensei, Kakashi is always late!" Naruto says irritatedly, "He always says to meet him somewhere at a certain time, but never shows up on time himself."

"The idiot sensei can hear you." A new voice joins in from above, " I see, you guys have introduced yourselves to our new team mate."

I look up to see a gray haired man, "Who are you? Are you some creepy old stalker or something?"

The others burst out laughing, except for the dude with black hair, he just smiles.

"No," The old guy jumps down, "I am your new sensei, Kakashi." I could see a vain popping out of his skull from the comment I said earlier, "Why don't you introduce yourself, tell us your likes and dislikes as well and your goal in life."

"This again?" Naruto asks, " why such a boring start? Why not just see how well she can fight or how many punches she can take?"

"Idiot!" Sakura yells, " You wouldn't want us to ask you that if you were new here!"

"Well," I say, " My name is Mikima. My last name will be only revealed to one person. I don't like many things nor do I dislike anything. My goal is to find someone that is important to me."

"Wow!" Naruto says, "You have the same spitting personality like Sasuke! He's also looking for someone and he doesn't like many things, but he hates a lot of things."

"Oy," Sasuke interrupts, "Don't go telling information to others, idiot." He turns to me, "Yes, it's true, I don't like many things, him included."

"So it would seem." I say, "What do we do now?"

" We have a test." Kakashi says.

"Test!" We all ask, "about what?"

"A new test, for Mikima to pass with you guys." Kakashi says, "Go home tonight. Sleep well and don't eat a breakfast."

"Oh this again." Naruto's abut to tell me what it's about when.

"any one of you breathes one word about it to Mikima, I will personally give you a lesson on what REAL pain really is." Kakashi warns, "Come at dawn!" He walks off.

"umm- wait- uh….." I stammer.

"Just do as he says, Mikima- kun." Sakura puts a hand on my shoulder, "Say. If you are free tonight, would you like to come to my house to sleep over?"

"Ummm ummm." I stammer. Kinda at a stand still.

"It's settled then, meet me tonight! Here's my address!" She runs off.

I just stand there, confused.

"It's alright." Sasuke says, "Sakura is happy to have a girl on our team, so she's excited. Go along with it, so see you tomorrow."

"ok. Yea." I say quietly.

"Bye bye! Mikima- kun!" Naruto waves.

I wave gently back. _Are these guys lunatics? _


End file.
